David
by Goddess247
Summary: Something he didn't expect, something she remembered all along... JasonNicky


**David**

"I wish you wouldn't save me…"

That almost knocked the wind out of him. Jason Bourne, probably world's best known assassin, at least of the few, turned to his companion in shock, something that wasn't written over his carefully trained face. Then he saw it… Nicky Parsons broke. Sinking on the floor, he could practically see her fragile form fall to pieces. He kneeled next to her, not really sure what to do, not being able to grant the words of comfort.

"It will get easier…" And he knew she wouldn't believe it, at least not sitting on the dirty bathroom's floor in a Godforsaken motel in some lost place.

She didn't have enough strength to look him the eye…or maybe enough courage:

"Not in my case."

He took another look at her.

She truly was beautiful. Even now with her hair wet from being soaked in the rain, twisted ankle, bruised lip and torn clothes Nicole Parsons was beautiful. The only thing that Jason Bourne would ever change is a spark in her eyes. He caught himself thinking that he longed for it to come back. That same spark that was there when she said she would help him, when she told him of how she intended to do it. _Nic…Nic, you're making fun on one of the best spies ever…_

He flinched. The memory came so unexpected that he grabbed the bathtub for support. His vision got blurry as he herd his own voice and female's laughter. The pain wasn't so great this time, comparing his other moments, but the head still ached.

Even in her distraught state Nicky quickly changed in face and disregarding the pain in her leg positioned herself closer to Jason who was definitely having a hard time breathing.

"Bourne…" She scooped a little closer. "Bourne…"

He herd her calling his name somewhere far, voice worried. His head was still hurting as he tried to focus.

"Bourne." Nicky tried again but didn't receive any answer as he was still holding on a bathtub with one hand and to his head with the other. "Jason…?"

This moment his eyes opened and he stared at her for a long moment, contemplating, searching…something in her own eyes, in himself.

"Are you okay?" She finally interrupted his silence with an unsteady voice of hers.

"Nic…" It was barely a whisper but Nicole Parsons froze upon hearing a man in front of her say it.

"What did you just call me?" The light in the small room was flashing, a sign that it will go off soon, but didn't bother neither of them.

"Nic." He said, this time his confidence back in his voice but uncertainty in his mind.

Then he saw it. She didn't look puzzled, she looked pained that he called her that. _No, I'm not, I just think you can make a much better Bond then Timothy Dalton!.._

And then it hit him. It was her in his memory flash but most important it was him. They were having fun, smiling…he knew her before…in his other life this young woman in front of him told him he'd make a great Bond. The irony of it all…

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Nicky trying to get back on her foot but failing miserably. His instincts kick in the same second and in flash she's in his arms.

She gasps. Too close…too familiar…

He carefully puts he hair back behind her ear, using his free hand. All the time his eyes on hers, searching for the answers, answers he knows she has, answers that are so important to him, answers that are so painful to her…

He traces an invisible line down her cheek, brushing it with his fingertips ever so slightly. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again tears are already built up in her hazel-green pools.

Too close…too intimate…so much like an ultimatum…

He hesitates for only one more second before claming her lips with his. They both feel it. A gentle, perfect union. Something he didn't expect, something she remembered all along…

"David…" She's breathing out as they part.

He doesn't know if she will tell him. He doesn't know why it feels so frustrating and familiar at the same time. He doesn't know why her lips fit his in such a perfect way.

He only knows that she is his only ticket to sanity.

And as she whispers his real name again, he kisses her tears away and hug her closer to him.

Her eyelids are heavy as she hugs him back but the terrible void in her heart finally starts to fill. And she says his name again, reassuring both that they will be able to heal. Maybe not now but in time…


End file.
